bongariafandomcom-20200214-history
Government
This page will describe the current government of Bongaria, government systems have been different throughout Bongarian History. The current Government of Bongaria is laid out in the Constitution of the 7th Federal Republic of Bongaria in 1954 Federal Parliament In Bongaria, the first and lowest order of government is "The Federal Parliament of the 7th Federal Republic of Bongaria", it consists of 1000 Members of Bongarian Parliament (MBP) Also in Parliament is the Parliamentary Speaker: Speaker of the 7th Bongarian Federal Parliament, there is also a Deputy Speaker; Deputy Speaker of the 7th Bongarian Federal Parliament, Voterim; Federal and Constitutional Voterim of the 7th Parliament of Bongaria, and a Head of the House. Member of Bongarian Parliament (MBP) Members of Bongarian Parliament (MBP) are each people who are elected by there constituents and are sent to Parliament to let those people have a say in what happens in the country. All members of the Federal Parliament are MBPs apart from; The Speaker, Deputy Speaker, Voterim. Speaker of the 7th Bongarian Federal Parliament The Speaker of the 7th Bongarian Federal Parliament is the person in charge of the house, he/she decides what questions get asked, what gets debated and if a vote is to be held. Once someone has the job there is a term of 10 years, after their term the Federal Parliament votes on a new speaker, the same happens if the speaker resigns. Deputy Speaker of the 7th Bongarian Federal Parliament The Deputy Speaker of the 7th Bongarian Federal Parliament is in charge if the speaker is unavailable or not yet elected. They are elected in the same way the Speaker is. Voterim The Voterim counts the votes and delivers them to the Speaker for the announcement after the vote. Voterim is appointed by the Vice Chancellor and then that appointment is confirmed by the Speaker. Head of the Federal Parliament The Head of the Federal Parliament is the representative of the current government to the house. They are in charge of the government business in parliament, they usally answer questions for the government unless the Prime Minister or other relevant High Ranking Government Officials. Senate In Bongaria, the second order of government is "The Federal Senate of the 7th Federal Republic of Bongaria", it consists of 100 Senators (MBS) and Speaker of the House. Senators Senators are each elected in their states, there are a certain amount of senators per state, depending on population of that state, however, the number can never go above 100 unless the Consul of Bongaria decides to up the limit. They represent the people of that entire state. Speaker of the House The Speaker of the House is the person in charge of the house, he/she decides what questions get asked, what gets debated and if a vote is to be held. Once someone has the job there is a term of 10 years, after their term the house votes on a new speaker, the same happens if the speaker resigns. Supreme Court in Bongaria, the Head of the Judicial Section of is the Supreme Court, it is made up of 8 Supreme Judges, Chief Justice of State, Attorney General and the Special Prosecutor. Supreme Judges There are 8 Supreme Judges, they are but in power by the _________, and serve for life or until they resign, then a new one is but in power. They can vote to abolish laws but cannot set up new ones. Chief Justice of State The Chief Justice of State is the Head Supreme Judge making a total of 9 Supreme Judges, so there is always a tiebreaker. He does everything a normal Supreme Judge would do but also speaks for the Supreme Court. Attorney General The Attorney General is the Legal Advisor to Government and the lawyer for the state. (Unless the Government is under Special Investigation.). Special Prosecutor The Special Prosecutor is in charge of investigations into the government and is separate from government. They investigate crimes committed by the current government or Opposition. Council of Thirteen The Council of Eleven is the highest order of government it is made up of: * Bookkeeper * Consul * Prime Minister * President * Chancellor * Deputy Prime Minister * Vice President * Vice Chancellor * Principal * Lord of the Treasury * National Governor Bookkeeper The Bookkeeper is the the Official Head of State of Bongaria. They run the country and is the head of the council. Consul The Consul of Bongaria is in charge of making sure Bongarian's rights are not violated and the country is not being oppressed. Prime Minister The Prime Minister of Bongaria is who is in charge of leading the country. They are the Head of the Government. President The President of Bongaria is a largely ceremonial role, they represent the country on the world stage. Chancellor The Chancellor of Bongaria is the Head of the General Cabinet, they lead it. Deputy Prime Minster, Vice President, Vice Chancellor All three of these roles are second-in-command to their higher role counterparts. Principal The Bongarian Principal is the head of international affairs, they represent Bongaria to other countries. Lord of the Treasury The Lord of the Treasury is in charge of the Bongarian Treasury and the national budget. National Governor The National Governor is the head of all the local and state assembles. They represent them in the council. General Cabinet The General Cabinet (officially; the General Cabinet of Government of the State of Bongaria) is the governmental cabinet of the State of Bongaria. Cabinet Members are: * Chancellor * Prime Minister * Deputy Chancellor * Deputy Prime Minister * Minister of Defence ** Minister of War (Appointed in War Time) * Minister of Internal Affairs * Lord of the Treasury * Principal * National Governor * Minister of Justice * Minister of Health and Care * Minister of Business and Trade * Minister of Security * Minister of Work and Pensions * Minister of Energy, Food and Water * Minister of Housing and Community * Minister of Transport * Minister of Education and Children's affairs * Minister of the Environment * Minister of Local Government and Rural Affairs Each Minister Heads a Ministry.